Winx Club - Episode 121/4Kids Script
The Frozen Palace Scene: Outside, Sparks *The monster walks away, Stella peeks out from behind a hill where she and Flora are crouched.* Flora: '''Is it gone yet? '''Stella: '''Yeah, I think so. Let's find Bloom. '''Tecna: '''We've got to move quickly. The avalanche covered the chasm completely. '''Musa: '''Hey, it's cool, I've got an energy sensing spell. I use it when I need to find my Dad backstage and I don't have reception. Check it! *Musa casts a spell.* '''Flora: '''The bounce-back is coming from over there. '''Musa: '''That's right. Under all that ice. That looks like a castle, doesn't it? '''Stella: '''Yeah! She's got to be in there! She is a Princess. All we need to do is find the receiving room and I'll flash my all-access, all-castles pass. '''Tecna: '''Does it work when the castle is as frozen as the moons of Jupiter? *Stella pulls off her ring and it transforms into a scepter.* '''Stella: '''That's when you need a little Sun Power! *Stella uses magic to melt the ice.* '''Stella: '''Defrosting castles is like dressing for winter weather: you must do it in layers. '''Musa: '''You've got this down! '''Stella: '''The winters in Solaria are infrequent but rough. I've had to defrost many a royal residence. But it looks like this one might be tough. *Some of the ice has melted but a lot of it remains.* Scene: Chasm, Sparks *At the bottom of the chasm, Bloom emerges from underneath a pile of snow.* '''Bloom: '''Good thing I'm wearing a padded outfit. Saved by fashion, Stella would love it. I have to find them. *Bloom walks along the bottom of the chasm.* '''Bloom: '''Hello?! Anybody here?! *There are distant sounds, as she reaches destroyed rooms.* '''Voice: '''Awww, what a cute baby! '''Bloom: '''Who's there?! *There are more sounds, including a baby crying.* '''Bloom: '''Hello? '''Voice: '''It's time for your bottle. Rock-a-bye Princess, in your sweet... '''Bloom: '''I know that voice. '''Voice: '''When you grow up, you will rule on your own. '''Bloom: '''I think I've been here before. '''Voice: '''Dinner is served, everyone, please be seated. '''Bloom: '''This is so weird, I remember this place. *Bloom has a vision of what the room used to look like.* '''Bloom: '''This was my... home. *Bloom walks into another room, full of sparkly things.* '''Bloom: '''This is so amazing. The Sparks Royal Palace! Too bad it's wrecked. *The ground starts to shake, things collapse, and ice starts to fall. The ground collapses and Bloom falls through.* Scene: Outside, Sparks *Outside the ground is also shaking and collapsing.* '''Stella: '''Ooops, might have overdone it a bit. '''Tecna: '''Oh, do you think so? '''Stella: '''But it worked! *They look into part of the collapsed ground.* '''Stella: '''Something's moving. *Bloom climbs up.* '''Flora: '''Look, it's her. Hey Bloom! '''Stella: '''Hi! '''Bloom: '''I am so glad to see you! Come down and check out my palace! *Most of the ice has melted off the palace.* '''Stella: '''Let's try to melt the rest of the castle. *Stella uses her magic to get rid of the last of the ice.* '''Tecna: '''Let me help. *Tenca adds her magic.* '''Tecna: '''This Power Squared function will multiply your power by itself. '''Bloom, Flora, and Musa: '''Cool. '''Tecna: '''Now, aren't you glad we took that mathematics and magic honors workshop together? '''Stella: '''I did that? '''Tecna: '''Yeah, you did. But it was early, and you slept a lot in class. *The ice is completely melted.* '''Flora: '''You did it you guys. '''Bloom: '''They really destroyed everything, didn't they? '''Musa: '''Yeah, but maybe not the Dragon Fire. I have this feeling, that it's still here. '''Bloom: '''You really think? '''Musa: '''Yeah! I do. *Tecna and Flora approach one of the holes in the ground.* '''Tecna: '''Look at this. It's an undamaged area. '''Flora: '''It must have been protected by some really powerful magic. Like the Dragon Fire. '''Bloom: '''Maybe you were right, Musa, and it's still here. *The girls go down into the undamaged area.* '''Musa: '''Let's hope nothing's lurking down here. *Tecna brings up a digital display.* '''Tecna: '''I don't detect any other life-forms inside the castle walls. '''Bloom: '''I heard voices before. '''Stella: '''They were probably trapped voices from the past. '''Daphne: '''Bloom! '''Stella: '''That doesn't sound like a trapped voice! '''Bloom: '''I know that voice. I think. '''Flora: '''What's going on here, Tecna? '''Tecna: '''We've got a visitor, but it's not someone like us. '''Daphne: '''Welcome, Bloom. *Daphne appears before them.* '''Daphne: '''I have been waiting for you. '''Bloom: '''Daphne. '''Stella: '''That's a great outfit. '''Daphne: '''Please, we must hurry. Follow me. *Daphne's image is flickering in and out of view, and leads them along a hallway.* '''Bloom: '''She's the one from my dream. '''Stella: '''Maybe she's like your fairy godmother. '''Bloom: '''Neat. '''Daphne: '''Bloom. I know the Dragon Fire was stolen, and you were right to come here to look for it. '''Bloom: '''Will you show me where it is? '''Daphne: '''Yes, but understand the Flame is not hidden here on Sparks. '''Bloom: '''It's not? '''Daphne: '''No, but I have something to show you. It will help you. *They reached a set of doors and Daphne opens them.* '''Daphne: '''This is the Royal Treasure room. Everything in this room is yours, Bloom. Take a look. *The girls walk into a room full of treasure.* '''Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa: '''Wow! '''Bloom: '''This is all mine? '''Daphne: '''It's yours. '''Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa: '''Cool! '''Tecna: '''This is quite astonishing! '''Musa: '''Bloom can live large, this is what I call bling-bling. '''Stella: '''It's my kind of room! *Daphne stands beside a large table at the front of the room.* '''Daphne: '''Come here, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''What is it? '''Daphne: '''This belongs to you as well. '''Bloom: '''Huh? *On the table, under protective glass, is a crown.* '''Bloom: '''I actually get a real crown? '''Daphne: '''Yes, pick it up. It will show you your story. *Bloom picks up the crown.* '''Daphne: '''When you were born, Sparks was still filled with pure magic. *The crown shows Bloom what Sparks looked like before it was destroyed.* '''Daphne: '''But then the coven launched a sneak attack. They took over the entire planet and destroyed everything. *Bloom sees the attack.* '''Daphne: '''What was once the most magical place in the universe became lifeless. *The crown shows Bloom as a baby, surrounded by fire.* '''Daphne: '''The King called on me to save you and guard the Dragon Fire. I took you and the flame and I brought you to the last place anyone would look for a magical creature. I delivered you to Earth. *Bloom sees Daphne putting her into a portal.* '''Daphne: '''It was the place where your destiny was waiting. A destiny that would nurture and care for you, and that would prepare you to one day return to Sparks. To reclaim your throne. *The visions end, and Bloom is crying.* '''Bloom: '''I just can't believe this. I messed everything up. '''Musa: '''Bloom. '''Daphne: '''Don't cry, it's not your fault, you did what you could. '''Bloom: '''Yeah? '''Flora: '''Yeah! '''Bloom: '''But all this happened so I could protect the Dragon Fire. It was my responsibility, and I so failed, I let the witches take it! I didn't protect it at all. Tell me what to do Daphne. I'll do anything, I'll do whatever it takes to get the Dragon Fire back from the witches. '''Daphne: '''You will get the Dragon Fire back, it belongs to you, it is your destiny. Look for it, and you'll find it. *Daphne disappears.* Scene: Outside, Sparks '''Stella: '''So, where are you supposed to look for it? '''Bloom: '''I don't know, but I'll find it. I know I will! '''Stella: '''Off topic, but what about all the fabulous jewelry. '''Musa: '''I think Stella's got her eye on a necklace or two. '''Bloom: '''Okay, after I reclaim the throne you can take your pick. But for now, let's go pay a visit to those witches. '''Stella: '''Agreed! '''Musa, Tecna, Flora: '''Yeah! *In the distance the monster watches them, and growls. He roars and ice crabs appear around them.* '''Stella: '''Uh oh! Looks like Mr Abomination had brought his posse. '''Bloom: '''Those are ice crabs! They can freeze fairies! '''Stella: '''Then let's make crab cakes. I know a great recipe. Let's get cooking girls! '''Flora: '''Come on! *Flora, Musa, and Tecna transform.* '''Flora: '''So, what's the recipe? '''Stella: '''You can either deep-fry or boil them, but first you need to crush them. '''Musa: '''I can handle that with a sonic blast. *Musa casts a spell and the ice crabs are lifted into the air.* '''Flora: '''I'll take care of the rest. *Flora casts a spell.* '''Flora: '''Pterodactyl vine, pulverise them! *Vines sprout from the ground and wrap around the crabs, crushing them.* '''Flora: '''They're ready, Stella, turn on the heat. '''Stella: '''One order of melted ice crabs coming right up. *Stella casts a spell, and the crabs disappear.* '''Musa: '''Nice! *More ice crabs appear.* '''Flora: '''Oh no! '''Stella: '''No way, there's more of them? '''Tecna: '''I'll try digital deletion. *Tecna flies among the crabs attaching digital chips.* '''Tecna: '''Just attack the chips, and press delete. *The crabs explode.* '''Tecna: '''And off they go, to the great recycling bin in the sky. *More crabs come running.* '''Flora: '''Look, there's more! '''Tecna: '''There are far too many of them. Come on, girls, follow me. Let's see if we can find cover in the castle. *The girls run away.* '''Stella: '''Those claws look nasty, they could really do some wardrobe damage. '''Bloom: '''I don't think you have to worry about that. One nip and you disappear! '''Stella: '''Close the gates! *They get inside and close the doors.* '''Stella: '''Let's attack from above! They won't be able to get us. Go! *The girls fly up, leaving Bloom on the ground.* '''Bloom: '''Musa, try a sound barrier! '''Musa: '''Good idea! *Musa starts to play a flute, and a magical barrier appears around the castle. When the crabs touch it, they are zapped.* '''Stella: '''Ice crabs are so gross! The only kind of ice I like, is the kind you can wear. *Stella blasts some ice crabs with her scepter. Some ice crabs get into the castle. Tecna hits them with a spell before they can attack Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''Thanks! '''Tecna: '''Oh, don't mention it. Just a little technical support. '''Flora: '''You know any jazz? '''Musa: '''Sure. '''Flora: '''Play some! *Musa plays a new tune on her flute, and Flora begins to cast a spell. Vines begin to sprout from the castle walls.* '''Flora: '''The pterodactyl ivy loves jazz. It makes it fierce and improvisational. *The vines push the crabs off the castle walls.* '''Flora: '''Oh goody! It's working beautifully. '''Stella: '''Look over there! *A massive crowd of crabs have formed at the castle doors.* '''Stella: '''No amount of music can handle that. '''Musa: '''What about a harmonic distortion attack? '''Stella: '''No! You'd have to get too close! *The monster appears and roars at them. Ice erupts from it's mouth hitting Stella and Musa and they fall to the ground.* '''Tecna: '''Flora, quick! Add you winx to mine. *Magic blasts from Tecna and Flora's hands, but they are thrown backwards.* '''Bloom: '''I think it's time for plan B. '''Tecna: '''What's plan B? '''Bloom: '''For you? Fly. For me? Run. *Bloom runs down a hallway of the castle, and the others fly after her. The doors to the castle burst open. A ship appears above the monster and shoots it in the shoulder. The ship lands near the doors.* '''Sky: '''Looks like somebody wants a piece of us, guys. *Sky, Brandon, and Timmy get off the ship.* '''Brandon: '''Let's get 'em. Scene: Hallway, Sparks Royal Palace *In the hallway of the castle, Musa hides around a corner.* '''Musa: '''Yo, ice crabs, what's the haps? What kind of music do you like? *The crabs get closer.* '''Musa: '''Hope you like rap. Yo, creepy crawlin' ice boys, gonna bust you like you're toys. Crush you, cube you, send you back to ice cube class, with my double sub-woofer blast! *Musa conjures two speakers, and the vibrations destroy the crabs.* Scene: Sparks *Outside, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy use their weapons on the crabs.* '''Brandon: '''How dangerous are these things? '''Timmy: '''They can make fairies disappear, but I'm not sure what they can do to us. '''Sky: '''Let's not find out. Scene: Hallway, Sparks *In a hallway Stella protects Bloom from the crabs and blasts them with her scepter. Crabs appear behind Bloom and she hits them with a stick.* '''Stella: '''Snaps! Hey, your Earth power's pretty good. *They start to run and fly away.* '''Bloom: '''I don't think Earth power's gonna get us out of this one. *They run into a room.* '''Bloom: '''Here they come! *Flora flies into the room and seals the doorway with vines.* '''Flora: '''Pterodactyl Vine Barrier! *The crabs are stopped by the barrier, but they start to bite through it. Tecna and Musa appear.* '''Musa: '''They're eating it! Maybe that means they're vegetarian. '''Stella: '''Somehow I don't think so. *The ice crabs get through the barrier and start to surround them.* '''Flora: '''I got it girls! *Flora uses a spell.* '''Flora: '''These extractor seeds will take them out like a bad blackhead. *Flowers sprout under the crabs and eat them.* '''Tecna: '''Very efficient! '''Flora: '''Thanks Tec! '''Tecna: '''My turn! *Tecna conjures a digital sphere that floats around collecting the ice crabs. She floats it over to Musa, who throws a ball of magic at it and it explodes.* '''Bloom: '''Good teamwork! *An ice crab sneaks up on Bloom and jumps towards her.* '''Stella: '''Bloom! *Sky jumps between Bloom and the crab and destroys it with his sword.* '''Bloom: '''Oh, hey! *Brandon and Timmy jump through the ceiling.* '''Sky: '''Hi, Bloom. '''Brandon: '''Don't worry, girls, we're here. '''Sky: '''We'll get you out of this. *The guys help them take out some crabs. There are loud thuds coming from outside.* '''Tecna: '''Did anyone hear that? '''Brandon: '''What? *A shadow falls over them, and the monster growls.* '''Tecna: '''That! *The monster is peering through the holes in the ceiling.* '''Brandon '''Uh oh. *The monster puts it's hand through the ceiling, and everyone jumps out of the way. Brandon and Sky slash at the hand with their swords, and the monster pull it's hand out again.* '''Timmy: '''Oh, no, how are we gonna beat this guy?! '''Stella: '''Don't worry, boys, we're here, we'll save you! *Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora fly up towards the broken ceiling.* '''Musa: '''Go! *The girls start blasting the monster with their magic.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, Tecna! Why don't you use the world wide web to limit his movement? '''Tecna: '''Great idea. I'll trap him. *Tecna creates a digital cage around the monster.* '''Flora: '''I'll add some blast buds. Can you give those buds a little sunshine, Stella? '''Stella: '''I'm already on it. *Stella adds sunshine to the buds and they sprout into flowers all over the cage.* '''Musa: '''Now to detonate! *Musa adds her magic and the flowers start to spin, then explode. The monster falls to the ground, then disappears.* '''Stella: '''Monster booty has been kicked! '''Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Stella: '''Yeah! Scene: Outside, Sparks *Everyone gathers near the ship.* '''Brandon: '''So, what do you say, Stella? Friends? '''Stella: '''Okay! *They hug.* '''Brandon: '''You look good. '''Tecna: '''So, how did you manage to get to Sparks? '''Sky: '''Well, we added a special warp drive to the ship to enable inter-dimensional travel, then we had to fly through enemy territory, and survive the obstacle fields. It wasn't such a big deal, really, I'm just glad we were able to find you. '''Brandon: '''My boy, here, wouldn't stop no matter what. All he wanted to do was help, Bloom. '''Flora: '''That's so nice. And romantic. '''Stella: '''Hold your horses, Miss Cheery, no one said he's off the hook yet. *They get on the ship and it flies off.* Scene: Red Fountain Ship '''Sky: '''Uh, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Yeah? '''Sky: '''There's something I wanted to tell you. '''Bloom: '''Yeah? '''Sky: '''This whole thing about really being Prince Sky, but pretending to be Brandon, I uh- '''Bloom: '''Hey, just tell me. '''Sky: '''Right. Well... I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what it would feel like to be a regular guy for once. '''Bloom: '''Yeah, well, I understand all that. But you didn't have to lie to me, and humiliate me. '''Sky: '''I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you, Bloom. That's why I broke off my arranged marriage to Diaspro. '''Bloom: '''I'm so glad you did! I mean, it's cool you did 'cause you know arranged marriages are like so old school. '''Sky: '''I feel terrible. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? '''Bloom: Actually, there is one thing. '''Sky: '''Okay? '''Bloom: '''It's too weird to call you Prince Sky, so I want to call you something else. Like, umm, how about, Baby? *Sky laughs.* '''Sky: '''That's cool. I like it, Baby. Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts